


we will get out of here, i promise

by uwuminhyung



Category: Mamamoo, P1Harmony, Pentagon (Korea Band), TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutant Powers, i can’t title things, i’ll tag as i go, i’ve had this story in my head for a while, literally all the relationships are platonic, more characters will get added later, the first half is just gonna be sad i’m sorry, this is gonna have very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuminhyung/pseuds/uwuminhyung
Summary: 9 mutants taken from their family’s at young ages to be tested on by a government facility.will they escape? or will they be trapped in their own personal hell forever?
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Jisu, Haku Shota | Soul/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 11





	1. 7 years part 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so just to preface at the beginning the 98 liners are 10 the 2000 liners are 8 and 05 liners (aka soul) are 5
> 
> also as a trigger warning this chapters gets kinda graphic i sectioned out the worse bits tho so you can skip them if needed

_7 years ago, Osaka, Japan_

_BRINGGGGG._ “Alrighty kids class is over for today.” their teacher announced. Wheein was glad it was finally over, the day had been stressful and it didn’t help that she had felt off all day.

Wheein grabbed her things from her locker and left the school. _Oh great rain,_ she thought. _Could this day possibly get any worse._ She hasn’t packed an umbrella either, not expecting it to rain that day. 

It was the middle of May so she guessed it was to kinda be expected. Sighing to herself, she puts the hood of her hoodie on and goes on her way to pick up her brother, Soul, from his school. 

Wheein always questioned why her mother had given him that nickname but she never said why. She gets to the school and Soul is waiting for her at the entrance.

“Wheein!” he yells running towards her.

“Hi bub,” she starts, “how was your day today?”

“Good,” he responds,”I felt weird though.”

Wheein had to hold back a laugh since the 5 year old had a slight lisp when he spoke. But what he did say concerned her as well. It couldn’t have been a coincidence they both felt off that day.

“Hmm,” she thought out loud, “maybe we just need to get some food in that cute tummy of yours.” she said, poking his stomach 

Soul giggled and nodded. She pulled up the hood on his jacket and they started on their way home. When they got home it was eerily quiet. 

Normally when they came home they would hear their mom cooking dinner in the kitchen, and their dad watching whatever random show he saw on TV. But today there was no one, the TV wasn’t even on.

Wheein turned the corner and saw a random woman sitting at their dining room table. She had long brown hair and was pretty pale but that’s all Wheein could see in the darkness of their dining room.

She pulled Soul behind her and asked, “who are you?” The woman looked at them seemingly happy to see them, like she knew them personally.

“Ah yes, hello children I was beginning to wonder when you would be getting home.” she stated leaving Wheein even more confused.

“I’m sorry?” Wheein started, “do I know you?”

The woman didn’t answer her question, instead she said, “You know Wheein, you speak well for a 10 year old, almost too well.”

Wheein had no clue how to respond to that so she just stared at the woman. Wheein was sure she had never seen this woman before. 

Soul decided to peak out from where he was hiding behind Wheein. This caused the woman to smile and say, “Hello little one, you sure are just as adorable as your parents described.”

It suddenly hit Wheein. Where are her parents?

“Where are our parents?” She asked.

The woman stood up and Wheein noticed blood on her white pants. Wheeins heart dropped to her stomach.

“Well my darling, they are right here,” She turned on the kitchen light exposing where her parents were tied up, beaten and bloodied. Wheein gasped and tried to run towards her parents, but the woman drew a gun and pointed it at her parents.

“Ah Ah, don’t move Miss. Wheein or your parents will have to reap the consequences.” She said, smiling sickly.

Her parents looked at her signaling to her to listen. Suddenly her dads hair turned white his eyes an icy blue and attacked the woman. As for her mom all the shadows on the floor seemed to rise up and untied her from the chair.

“RUN!” her mother yelled.

With that command Wheein picked up Soul and ran out the house. She heard gun shots behind her but she kept going. Soul was crying and screaming begging Wheein to turn around.

Then she felt a prick on her neck and everything went black.

_2 days later, Seoul, South Korea_

Juyeon was enjoying dinner with his family. His father, currently talking about a possible premonition he might get. 

Then after his father gets done speaking his mom asked him, “Juyeonie how’s school going?”

He looked up from his food,”oh it’s fine, a little stressful but overall fine.”

His mother seemed satisfied with the answer and a comfortable silence fell over the family. Then Juyeon felt a kick under the table. It was his brother.

Juyeon looked at him questionably. “Do you wanna play basketball after dinner?” he asked. Juyeon nodded and smiled at his older brother.

His brother giggled and continued to eat his food.

He was just about to ask his sister something when they heard glass shattering. The family looked around but couldn’t tell where it came from. Their dad suddenly disappeared. 

“What th-,” Juyeon started but he didn’t get to finish when he and the rest of his family also disappeared. Juyeon closed his eyes hoping he wasn’t dying. When he opened them he was in the upstairs bathroom with the rest of this family including his dad.

“Uh honey care to explain what the hell just happened?”

“Long story short,” his father began,”i’m a mutant and someone’s in the house so stay in here until I come get you.” Then their father disappeared again.

This explanation left Juyeon with so many questions. The biggest one being what the heck was a mutant? And the other one being how did his dad do that?

The rest of the family heard a commotion from downstairs. His little sister started crying but Juyeon just shushed her. 

Then the door opened slowly, the shadow of a figure in the doorway. 

Juyeons mother pushed her kids behind her. “Who are you?” she asked the figure.

The figure didn’t respond but they did come closer to the family. It turns out it was a woman, she had long brown hair and was fairly pale with striking grey eyes. 

Suddenly, 2 men walked in covered with blood Juyeon could only assume belonged to his father. The thought was starting to make his dinner come back up.

The men roughly grabbed his mother and drug her out of the room. His brother tried to follow them but the woman punched him in the face. The noise of her fist connecting to his face was sickening.

Juyeons older sister ran over to his brother while Juyeon comforted his younger sister. 

The woman scoffed and picked up his sister and brother and drug them out of the room as well. Juyeon and his little sister had no choice but to follow.

The sight Juyeon saw when he reached the lower level of the house was horrific. The bodies of his mother and father mutilated to the point of almost being unrecognizable. His older sister and brother in the process of getting the same treatment.

The woman ripped his little sister out of his arms, his sister screaming in pain. Juyeon tried to go after her but another man came and grabbed him forcing him to stay still.

“Mr. Juyeon,” the woman finally spoke, “In order to accomplish my goal, this must happen.”

Juyeon couldn’t respond as his body was going into shock. 

She sighed and took a syringe out from her pocket, walked over to Juyeon and injected him with it. Effectively knocking him out.

_A week later, New York, USA_

Chan was a troublesome kid to say the least. He didn’t do anything that was deadly or dangerous, just things that could annoy people. He never actually broke any laws so he didn’t truly understand why he was sent to a boarding school.

What was he supposed to do when he found out he was a ticking time bomb of destruction? These so-called “mutant abilities” he may or may not have.

Prior to being sent to the school he was told by his father that his mother was a mutant. This led to a very long, and in Chans opinion, unnecessary, conversation about mutant origins.

He was in his 3rd period class when the door burst open. A woman walked in with a few very big and very built in. 

Chan noticed the woman had a bag with her. He couldn’t tell what was in it but it looked heavy.

As she walked to the front of the class she made eye contact with Chan and smirked.

His teacher seemed just as confused as the rest of the class so clearly this lady wasn’t supposed to be there.

“May I help you?” Chan’s teacher asked.

The woman smiled at the teacher, “Is there a Cho Chanhyuk in this class?” 

This confused Chan. The lady clearly already knew who he was due to their interaction a few seconds earlier.

“Uh, yes there is, do you need to speak to him?” Chan’s teacher smiled awkwardly.

“No I don't, I just need to drop something off for him.”

This confused Chan even more. He was quite sure he had never seen this woman in his life. So why would she have something for him?

“Well he’s over there,” His teacher nodded towards his desk.

The woman walked over to his desk and placed the bag on top of it. 

Chan just stared at it.

“Go on,” she pushed, “open it.”

He opened the bag and what he saw horrified him.

**_tw for description of dead body. if this bothers you please skip ahead to the next section._ **

It looked like his fathers head. Or what was left of it. His was so disfigured Chan could barely even tell it was him.

There was blood everywhere in the bag and there was still blood dripping off of his dads head.

Brain matter was hanging out of his crushed in skull.

**_Alrighty that sections over long story short chan’s dad was in the bag_ **

At that moment Chan wanted to cry, scream, yell, and vomit. So he did.

Chan absolutely lost it. He threw the bag to the floor, exposing its contents to the rest of his class. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice gave out 

Tears were streaming down his face. His other classmates tried consoling him but they couldn’t. It was like every time they touched him they could feel exactly what he was feeling if not worse.

It got so bad that even the woman’s goons themselves started screaming and crying along with him.

The woman herself, however, was laughing uncontrollably in a corner of the room. But after awhile she got tired of watching the boys breakdown and shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

_3 days later, Busan, South Korea_

Jisu was watching TV with his mom and sister. The day was a sad one. His mom had just lost her job due to its “no mutant” policy.

His mom had no physical mutations so it was literally impossible to see she was a mutant. How they found out confused Jisu.

As they were watching TV they heard glass shattering. It was relatively distant and break ins happened all the time in their neighborhood so they weren’t concerned.

But then the shattering got louder and closer. Concerned, Jisu mutes the TV.

“Mommy, what’s that?” his little sister asked.

“I don’t know,” she responded quietly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps in their home.

Jisus mom inched her 2 kids towards the door, towards her purse. She grabs some money out of it and handed it to Jisu.

“Go,” She started, “Find some place to stay, but make sure you get as far from here as possible.”

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” She gave Jisu a stern look.

“They’re not going anywhere,” a voice says

The family looks for the source of the voices and it was a woman.

“Who are you?” Jisus mom asks the woman.

“Oh let’s not worry about that,” she laughed,” all I need is Jisu and I'll be on my merry way.”

“Over my dead body,” His mom growled.

“Very well.”

Then chaos erupted when the woman pulled out a gun.

“GO!” Their mom yelled.

Jisu picked up his sister and dashed out the house. He ran as far as his little legs could take him. 

Eventually they reached a motel, and the money his mom gave him was just enough to pay for a room for the both of them.

Inside the room Jisu turned on the TV. When it turned on it was a news channel, and the woman was on it.

Apparently she had taken a few kids with seemingly no connection to each other. 

_“Why is she doing this?”_ Jisu thought.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on the thought since his sister started crying.

A few days later there was a knock on the motel door. Jisu looked through the peephole and it was the woman. 

“I know you’re in there children.” she stated, “There’s no use hiding.”

Jisu told his sister to go hide in the bathroom then he opened the door. 

He hadn’t opened it for even a second when he felt a prick in his neck. Then everything went black.


	2. History Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just jeyou, wooseok, hyunggu, and yutos section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy i meant to publish this earlier but school got in the way 
> 
> slight trigger warning for mentions of weight loss during yutos section
> 
> and yes the side characters with names are important (except for max)

_ 2 days later, Seoul, South Korea _

Jeyou was like any other eight-year-old. He liked to play sports, he liked to mess with his older sister, Yeeun. Typical kid stuff. Except unlike any other eight-year-old, his parents owned a multimillion-dollar company. Kim Enterprise was one of the most successful companies in Korea. No one was really sure what exactly it was they did but they did know they were good at it.

Since the Kims company was so popular they had received countless threats from people that were fired from the company or random people who had nothing better to do. Normally Jeyous parents would have brushed it off but with the number of kids going missing in the past couple of weeks they couldn’t be too careful. So they hired bodyguards, The guards themselves were big and burly (Jeyou thought they were scary but his mom said that was the point of having them). Jeyou wasn’t sure where they came from, it seemed they had come out of thin air.

Since it was a pretty nice day outside, Jeyou’s parents decided it was a good idea to go to a picnic at the local park.  _ It would be a good chance for us to bond since we haven’t been able to lately  _ his dad said when Jeyou asked why they were going in the first place. 

While Jeyou was getting ready his mom called their bodyguards to go with them just in case.

When they arrived at the park the bodyguards were waiting at their arrival spot. They followed the family as they chose a spot to sit and eat. While they were eating Yeeun tapped him and subtly pointed at one of the guards. Jeyou looked at her questionably.

“He has a tracker thing in his hand, he’s trying to tell someone where we are.” She whispered to him like it was obvious. Yeeun had always been weirdly intuitive about things like this and he had never doubted her before so he asked, “Should we tell mom and dad?” 

She shook her head no, “It might be nothing so we shouldn’t worry them about it.” Jeyou just nodded.

About five minutes later a woman was walking towards them. Their mother looked at the bodyguards expectantly but they didn’t move to shoo her away, in fact, they moved away from the family giving the lady more room to get them.

The woman pulled out a gun and in a fraction of a seconds shot both of Jeyous parents dead in the center of their heads, killing them instantly. The people around them screamed, and the bodyguards made their way towards the family.

Instantly Yeeun shot up grabbing Jeyou and sprinted away from the guards and the woman. She managed to find them a hiding spot behind one of the many statues in the park.

Jeyou was crying his eyes out and Yeeun was trying to calm him down unsuccessfully. 

“Jeyou I need you to listen to me, I think I figured out the connection between all the kidnappings,” Yeeun stated. Jeyou wanted to scream at her about how that has anything with their parents being murdered but he knows they had to be quiet.

“All of them were mutants, their parents at least.”

Jeyou looked at his sister urging her to continue even though he had no clue what mutants were.

“Our parents are mutants, and so am I, and I’m almost positive you are too.” Yeeun saw his confused looked and sighed.

“Mom, Dad, I have superpowers,” Yeeun started but she couldn’t continue since a bodyguard found them a grabbed her leg, dragging her. The man started beating her and Jeyou didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly a gush of water came, hitting the man. Jeyou didn’t have enough time to think about what just happened before Yeeun got up and grabbed Jeyou again.

The man came running after them again and Jeyou screamed at him to leave them alone. At that exact moment, a car came flying at the man hitting and killing him.

“Impressive,” Yeeun smirked.

Then a gunshot was heard and Yeeun fell to the ground, dropping Jeyou in the process, and grabbed her leg which blood was pouring out of. 

Jeyou tried to crawl over to her but an arm grabbed him and another arm jabbed him in the neck with something making him blackout.

_ One week later, Seoul, South Korea _

“Alright, Wooseok ill be back, call if you need anything,” Wooseoks brother announced. Wooseok nodded and his brother walked out of the dorm.

Wooseok lost his parents when he was 7 years old. Since then he was staying with his older brother who was in college. Somehow he had managed to convince the dean of the college to let Wooseok stay with him.

Suddenly Wooseok got hungry so he got up off his bed to make himself ramen. But before he could even grab the package there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole of the door. There stood a woman he didn’t recognize so like the good little boy he was, he didn’t open it.

But the knocking got more persistent as time went on. Wooseok debated calling his brother but he decided he could handle it. 

“May I help you,” he asked through the door. He looked through the peephole again and saw the woman smirking.

“Yes, Wooseok you can.”

That floored Wooseok. How on earth did she know his name? Then he came to the conclusion she might be one of his brother's professors since he had never been to any of his classes so he wouldn’t know any of their faces or voices.

So, under that assumption, he opened the door.

The woman walked in and observed the dorm

Then she turned around and smiled at Wooseok.

“Your brother did a nice job decorating the place, I would ask you to tell him for me but you're not going to see him again.”

Before Wooseok could question what she meant by that he felt a prick in his neck and his vision darkened.

_ 3 days later, Seongnam, South Korea _

Hyunggu was alone. 

Both his parents had passed away and he had no siblings. Because of this he lived in an adoption center. Then when he was adopted by a muscular scary looking man named Mathew at the age of 7

Hyunggu later learned when he was older that Mathew was the leader of a gang. Mathew figured he couldn’t hide it from Hyunggu forever so he decided to introduce him into the business.

It seemed like a bad idea considering he was 7 at the time but now that he was 10 Hyunggu understood why. Keeping him the loop was the only way Mathew could make sure Hyunggu stayed safe.

All Hyunggu did for the gang was deliver messages to other gangs because in Mathews eyes,  _ “no one is cold hearted enough to hurt an adorable ten year old.” _

It was a quiet day for the gang. Nothing was really going on in the normally chaotic city. So the members decided to use this day to catch up on some much needed rest.

Since they had a warehouse they did their work in they decided to chill there just in case something did happen. The warehouse wasn’t a spectacular place on the outside. It looked like your typical abandoned warehouse. But, at least in hyunggus opinion, it was pretty cozy on the inside.

To keep it this way, the members had collectively decided to never tell anyone where the warehouse was. And everyone had honored that promise, or so they thought.

Hyunggu was laying on one of the many couches when suddenly there was a bang on the warehouse door. Everyone was immediately alert as no one but them was supposed to know where they were.

Mathew sent Hyunggu and their tech guy, Hyunjae, (his name was actually Jaehyun but he thought it sounded cooler backwards but Hyunggu thought it was stupid) to check out what it was.

As the duo got closer to the tech room, which was actually a decently sized storage closet, the banging got louder. This motivated the pair to move faster.

When they got to the room what they saw on the cameras was weird. They had expected it to be one of their rival gangs trying to mess with them but it was instead, a woman with a bunch of mean looking men behind her.

Hyunggu moved to relay what they saw to Mathew but Hyunjae stopped him.

“You stay here, I'll go tell Mathew.”

Hyunggu gave him a questioning look which he ignored.

“Just stay here until one of us comes to get you, alright kid.”

Hyunggu nodded but mumbled under his breath, “ _ you’re only 5 years older than me.” _

Hyunjae smiled at him and left the room.

Shortly after Hyunggu heard a chorus of gunshots and yelling then not even 5 seconds later absolute silence. Letting his instincts take over, Hyunggu his himself under the desk that held one of the computers.

About 3 minutes later the door to the tech room open and the woman from the cameras walked in. Hyunggu held his breath praying she wouldn’t find him. She walked out the room and Hyunggu let out a breath.

Then he felt a prick in his neck. As his vision faded to black the woman’s cold heartless eyes stared right back at him.

_ 2 weeks later, Nagano, Japan _

Yuto was on his own. His parents had recently kicked him out due to his mutantness. Unfortunately, Yutos mutant abilities showed up a lot earlier than they should have. He can’t blame his parents for being scared of him when he suddenly sprouted cat ears and a tail.

This led him to having to survive on his own and he wasn’t doing too well at it. Yuto had not been able to find food as of late which caused him to rapidly drop weight which terrified him.

Yuto was napping in a random alley when he heard whining. He knew it was pretty far away but due to his enhanced hearing he heard the sound immediately.

He also could also tell the sound, which at this point he assumed the noise was coming from a toddler, was getting closer. Yuto sighed and closed his eyes again hoping the child would get distracted and turn the other way.

That didn’t happen. Yuto felt a presence near him and opened his eyes once again. The kid, who was in fact a toddler, was standing right over him looking at him curiously. 

Yuto noticed the toddler was reaching for his ears. In order to prevent this, Yuto hissed at the boy. It did scare him but not in the way Yuto wanted. 

Instead of running away, like Yuto wanted, the child started bawling. Yuto winced due to the loud sound of the child screaming.

Then Yuto heard a woman’s voice.

“Max, Max, where are you! Come on this isn’t funny!”

The boy stopped crying at the sound of the woman’s voice so Yuto assumed that it was his mom.

So being the good kitty he was he brought the boy to his mother.

“Ma’am,” he started softly,”is this your son?”

The woman looked relieved to see the toddler but she somehow looked even happier to see Yuto. The woman turned to the boy, Max.

“Good job Max, you brought him to me.”

Hearing this Yuto attempted to walk away as quietly as possible. He turned away from the woman when he felt a prick in his neck.

Then his world went dark.

_ Sometime later… _

When Yuto woke up the first thing he noticed was the blinding light in whatever room he was in. The second thing he noticed was the fact there were eight other people, seemingly around his age or younger in the room with him. The third thing he noticed is that he had a collar around his neck

He thought it was weird that none of them acknowledged his existence. He also noticed that 2 of the other kids had these collar things on them too.

He didn’t have time to ask them about it when his ear twitched, someone was coming. One of the kids, who couldn’t have been older than six or seven looked at him curiously when it did.

Then they all heard audible footsteps towards the big plastic box they were in. They looked over towards the sound and Yuto saw it was the woman who had kidnapped him, and from the looks on the other kids faces she had done the same to them too.

“Hi, my name is Ms. Kim and welcome to your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m finally done with the hell that was writing these 2 chapters. i have no idea how to write characters as kids as you could probably tell. 
> 
> welp see you in another two weeks maybe
> 
> (scream at me in the comments if you want)


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto decided right then and there he was going to get them out of there, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... teehee
> 
> okay I know it's been like a month since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. Schools been kicking my ass which gave me like no motivation to write.
> 
> ALSO, I kinda fucked up their ages since I forgot Chan was a 99 liner and not a 00 liner. 
> 
> so here's a correction 
> 
> Wheein + 98 liners are 17
> 
> Chan is 16
> 
> 00 liners are 15
> 
> and Soul is 12
> 
> enjoyyyy

_ Present-day… _

Wheein grunted as she fell hard on the concrete floor, tasting her own blood. A familiar feeling of cold surrounded her body as she shot ice and snow from her hands, throwing her attacker back at least 10 feet. 

Unfortunately for her, the man wouldn’t stay down. As he was rushing back towards her for the first time Wheein got a good glimpse of his face. He had shoulder-length jet black hair with a mole under his eye. Wheein had to admit he was pretty attractive.

She remembers meeting him when they were both younger but she did really see him after that considering they were put in different parts of the building. So it’s really her fault for thinking he would still look the same as he did when he was 9.

Too distracted with her thoughts, Wheein failed to notice the big ball of light hurling towards her. As it made contact with her she was flung back into the wall, spots dancing in her eyes. She barely had time to register the blood coming out of her temple when a loud bell sounded.

Then a voice came over the intercom, “good job today Hyunjin, though I can’t say the same about you Wheein.”

“Oh bite me,” Wheein rolled her eyes as Hyunjin snorted.

“Seriously though are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, concerned.

“Yeah I’m good, nothing I can’t handle.” She wiped at the blood still trickling down her face.

A buzz sounded signaling the two mutants that the door to the training room was opened and that they could leave.

Wheein sighed in relief as she began walking to the door, not being able to wait until she could shower. That is until a voice called her over.

“Dr. Kim.” Wheein addressed, bowing her head mockingly.

“Look, I dont have time to deal with your antics today, I just wanna know what the hell was going on with you today.”

Wheein shrugged, “Hyunjin’s hot.”

Dr. Kim rubbed her temples, “May I remind you where your brother is right now?”

Wheein’s already pale face turned white.

Dr, Kim smirked, “If you want him out of there you’ll behave.”

Wheein just nodded and turned around to go back to her room.

♡♡♡

Staring at her mirror Wheein truly realized how much she had changed, not just physically but mentally also. Sure due to her mutation her originally black hair now had white stripes, and her eyes are now an icy blue and not the warm brown she was born with, as well as her skin becoming abnormally pale from the warm tan she once had. But in Wheein opinion, those aren’t the changes that mattered.

She was once a scared little girl terrified of the world but now she wouldn’t hesitate to take someone’s life. Wheein couldn’t decide if that was a change for the better or worse.

While she was internally monologuing there was a light knock on her door frame. Wheein turned her head towards the door to see Juyeon standing there.

“Hey, it’s almost time for dinner, you coming?”

“Maybe.” Wheein sighed. She knew she should probably go and get food but she didn’t want to face Dr. Kim again.

“What's wrong?”

“It’s... nevermind.” Wheein didn’t see the point of telling Juyeon her worries since he couldn’t do anything to help her.

As if reading her mind Juyeon responded, “I might not be able to help but I can maybe offer some comfort.”

That’s how Juyeon and Wheein’s relationship worked. They dumped their problems on each other in hopes of finding comfort. Most of the time it didn’t work but at least they knew they had the other to depend on.

“I’m worried about Soul,” Wheein saw Juyeon start to open his mouth and cut him off, “and before you say it, I know he can take care of himself but that won’t stop me from worrying,” Wheein took a breath, “I have no clue what they’re doing to him down there. Matter of fact I dont even know where “down there” is.

The more Wheein talked the more riled up and panicked she got. 

Finally moving from his place on the door frame, Juyeon walked over and put his hand on Wheeins shoulder. “Hey relax, well get him back, and when we do he will be perfectly fine, okay.”

Wheein looked up at Juyeon with tears in her eyes, “He’s the only bit of family I have left, if I lose him I dont know what I would do.”

“Ow Wheein that hurt.”

Wheein looked towards the door and saw Jeyou and Jisu standing there. 

Jeyou clenched at his heart dramatically,” You dont consider us family.”

Wheein rolled her eyes, “Of course I do dumbass.” 

Woosek snorted at that. It kind of scared Juyeon how easily Wheein was able to mask her emotions. Just a second ago she looked like she was about to break down in his arms and how she was joking around with the two younger boys.

Juyeon shook the thought off, that was a conversation for another time, “Okay can we go get food now?”

Everyone in the room laughed at Juyeons question. “You really only think about food dont you?” Jisu asked.

Juyeon nodded solemnly. 

♡♡♡

As they were eating Wheein was finally able to take her mind off her brother. That is until she saw a familiar black mass of hair making its way towards the group At first she ignored it since she thought her mind was playing tricks on her but she knew it wasn’t when the rest of the group had equally shocked expressions. With this confirmation, Wheein rush over to her brother. 

She practically tackled him but let up at the pained grunt he let out. As she let go she examined him. Soul had a few bruises on his face and a cut on his cheek and assumably other wounds on the rest of his body but other than that he seemed fine.

By this time the rest of the group had made their way over to him. They started hounding him with questions. It was all too overwhelming for him so Soul burst into tears and buried himself in his sister’s arms.

As this happened Chan stepped back and winced seeming to sense Wheein agitation. And so did the rest of the group as well of the way the temperature in the room dropped dramatically wasn’t a dead giveaway.

“I recommend you all step away from my brother if you still want to have all of your limbs intact.” Wheein voice was icy as she attempted to comfort Soul.

They all stepped away slowly, Juyeon even going as far as to teleport back to their table.

Now that they had a bit of privacy Wheein spoke to her brother softly “are you okay?” 

Soul shook his head. He lifted his head off of Wheeins chest slowly and attempted to speak but he couldn’t. Wheein shushed him gently, “it’s okay you dont have to talk, just promise me you’ll talk to me when you’re ready. Soul moved to grab Wheeins hand from where it was resting on his back and pull it into a fist only leaving her pinky out, then he proceeded to hook his pinky with hers.

Wheein smiled softly and nodded at her bother signaling she got the message. Finally, her heart was filled with content after worrying for a week straight. But there was also a boiling hatred in her heart for one person by the name of Dr. Kim.

♡♡♡

Yuto watched the soft moment between his best friend and the boy he considered his younger brother with content. He also looked at the other 6 boys he considered his brothers. They had all changed so much from when he first met them most notably physically. All of their mutations had affected them in different ways. 

Instead of the dark hair, Juyeon had when they first met it was now a dark blue. Same with Jeyou, Jisu, and Wooseok but this dark green, bubblegum pink, and a fiery red respectively. There hadn’t been much of a change with Chan besides the fact his eyes seemed to change color every second. Hyunggu looked exactly the same as when they first met except older.

He loved these 8 people with his whole heart and was going to try with each of his 9 lives to keep them safe and happy. Although that seemed kind of impossible due to their current situation.

He decided right then and there he was going to get them all out of there, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened in this chapter but its gonna start picking up from here. what do you think happened to Soul and why was Wheein so worried about him?
> 
> Tell me what you think the powers of the rest are Just based on my brief descriptions of them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :))

**Author's Note:**

> also this part is gonna be in 2 chapters since i felt putting all 9 in 1 chapter would be a lot so i did half. (it totally isn’t also because i haven’t finished writing the other half)
> 
> yell at me in the comments if you want


End file.
